As a type of semiconductor memory device, semiconductor memory devices having resistive random access memory are known. As a type of resistive random access memory, MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) is known. The MRAM is a memory device comprising magnetic elements having a magnetoresistive effect as memory cells storing information. The MRAM has been drawing attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development efforts have been made to allow the MRAM to be used as an alternative to volatile memory such as DRAM and SRAM.